


The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse... OF DOOM!!!!

by Dr_Burns



Series: Tea Party 9000 [7]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: Doomsday, F/F, Lesbian Marrage, No cutaways!!!, The Golden Turd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Burns/pseuds/Dr_Burns
Summary: Meg and Connie are tying the knot! Everyone scrambles in chaos as they try to prepare for the big day, and so is the rest of the world too!*(* In this special final episode, the entire cast of this show will be taking a break from doing any cutaway gags)





	The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse... OF DOOM!!!!

\--- EVERYBODY DIES - THE END!!???? ---


End file.
